Soma's Destination: Wasteland or Paradise
by swiftshift
Summary: Food! a landscape full of mysteries and wonders! follow Soma as she competes with her dad, strike fear into the hearts of chefs everywhere, and build a harem? well anyways, the Destination is important, but how about the Journey to reach the destination? Savor this adventure


Disclaimer: i don't own Shokugeki no Soma, characters may or may not act differently, this fanfiction will probably follow cannon… eventually…

"Regular speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"Waaaahh" a baby's wailing was heard throughout the birthing room

"Congratulations, Yukihira-san it's a healthy baby girl" a nurse said to the Red haired woman lying down on the hospital bed

"(huff) (huff) (huff)" the woman on the bed, Yukihira's breathing was heavy with exhaustion, but the tears of joy streaming down her face were very visible as was the small exhausted smile the woman had on her face

"What should we name her" a deep voice beside the bed asked Yukihira, causing her to turn her head to face the man tiredly but with a small smile on her face

"Soma, I want to name her Yukihira, Soma" Yukihira said as she was handed her baby

"Soma ka…" the man at her bedside trailed off as he stared at his wife and daughter fondly

Looking up at her Husband, Yukihira smiled at him softly until she felt her hair shifting weirdly, looking down at Soma, Yukihira saw that her baby's golden eyes were transfixed on her hair while her tiny hand was holding a few strands of her hair

"You have a lot of energy don't you my little Soma…" Yukihira said to Soma, who shifted her attention to Yukihira's eyes and reached for Yukihira's face with her free hand

"Well would you look at her go" the man said as he watched his daughter play with his wife

"She's beautiful, isn't she Jouichiro" Yukihira said to her husband who was now sitting on the bed beside her

"Just like her mother" Jouichiro said as he caressed her hand with his thumb, causing his wife to give her full attention to her husband

"Jou…" Yukihira whispered while looking at her husband

Following the woman's eyes, Soma let go of her mother's hair and face and reached out for Jouichiro, making happy baby gurgles all the while

"Well now… looks like our daughter wants me to hold her. What's a matter Soma-chan, tired of mommy already?" Jouichiro teased eliciting more gurgles from Soma, and an eye roll from his wife

"Just don't drop her Jouichiro" Yukihira stated firmly while passing Soma over to Jouichiro

"Wouldn't even dream of it Sena-hime" Jouichiro said with a smirk, Soma playing with his fingers

A few days later at Sena Yukihira's house (I have no idea how long mothers stay in the maternity ward)

Holding Soma close to her, Sena moved through the house, passing by one of the maids, Sena nodded lightly in acknowledgement and made her way to the kitchen where her husband was cooking up one of his new monstrosities

Stepping into the kitchen, Sena spotted her husband in front of the stove humming away without a care in the world, the hired cook rocking back and forth on the floor while sucking his thumb

"JOUICHIRO!" Sena screeched at her husband, unmindful of the cook who scurried away from the kitchen as fast as he could and Soma who was staring at a butterfly trying to make a break for the outside world

Jumping up a bit at the sudden scream, Jouichiro turned around slowly, cowering a bit at his furious wife

"H-H—Hai?" Jouichiro stuttered in reply to his wife whose hair started to lift into the air menacingly

"Would you care to tell me what this dark pink stuff inside Soma's milk bottle is" Sena asked with a glare

' _OH SHIT!_ ' "Uh, ha ha, it's blended boneless sardines fried with strawberry jam…" Jouichiro said weakly as his wife started to smile a bit too sweetly

"My… however did it get in there?! I don't recall ever mixing such a thing into Soma-chan's baby milk" Sena stated the hostility in her aura increasing

"Eh he he, I might have mixed it into her milk after asking Soma-chan to help me taste test my new dish?..." Jouichiro said nervously as Sena placed Soma and the tainted milk onto the ground beside her

' _EEK!_ ' Jouichiro thought to himself as his wife stepped up to him and proceeded to beat him senseless

Clapping at her mother and father, Soma sat on the floor and watched her flailing father and angered mother, get beaten and give a beating respectively, seeing the bottle of milk a little ways from her, Soma reached out but couldn't reach the bottle, in her second attempt to get the bottle, Soma fell onto her side, making tears well up in her eyes from the unexpected pain she felt as she hit the floor

"WAAAHHH WAAAHHHHH" Soma started wailing loudly reaching out for her parents who stopped fighting as soon as she started crying

"Soma-Chan!" Sena wailed in a panicked frenzy, hastily reaching for Soma and stomping on Jouichiro's face by accident

Slowly getting up, Jouichiro held a hand to his face as he limped over to his wife rocking his daughter, trying to comfort Soma with the gentle rocking and whispering sweet nothings to her

"Jouichiro hand me the bottle on the floor, Soma-chan always calms down when she's sucking away at the damned bottle" Sena stated bitterly as she glared at Jouichiro and the baby bottle

"H-hh-Hai" Jouichiro stuttered as he scrambled to get the bottle from the floor and handed it to Sena

Sena gave the bottle one last glare as she carefully repositioned Soma and carefully placed the bottle's tip in front of Soma's mouth

Feeling the baby bottle in front of her mouth Soma's crying was reduced to sniffling as she weakly latched her mouth onto the bottle's tip, sucking the milk from the bottle

Smiling at her little girl, Sena lightly glared at the bottle, until something pink sloshed around inside the bottle, making Sena remember the reason she put it down in the first place

"!" ' _I feel like Sena-chan's thinking of painful ideas she's going to do to me_ ' Jouichiro thought to himself as he felt a shiver of unreasonable fear settle into his spine, looking at the bottle, Jouichiro also noticed the pink slush that was mixed into the milk formula

"!" ' _I'm dead…_ ' Jouichiro thought to himself as he spotted his wife's malicious smile and his daughter's content face

Laying Soma onto the floor, Sena once again proceeded to punish her idiotic husband

Holding onto the baby bottle with both hands, Soma was unmindful of her father's pleading and her mother's wrath as she drank the tainted milk with a curious expression on her face

I'm going to end things there, by the next chapter Soma will be age 3 and her cooking days will begin

For those of you wondering why I suddenly decided to write a fanfiction of Shokugeki no Soma, I'm writing one because a friend got me addicted to the anime adaption, and basically I've been a fan ever since

swiftshift signing out


End file.
